xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Construction of sacred geometry using Pascals triangle through quantum atom theory and Kabbalah
Construction of sacred geometry using Pascals triangle through quantum atom theory and Kabbalah UPA infinite tetrahedron grid and prime number cross The prime number cross encodes all numbers from 1 to infinity and this shows it encodes -1/12(Infinite tetractys/infinite tetrahedron grid) and the prime number cross can be turned into a torus(369) and the E8 lie group is a torus(it can be created from a torus) which shows it is the UPA, the torus is created by the VE(vector equilibrium) and a fractaling VE creates the 64 tetrahedron grid. The UPA is the infinite tetrahedron grid/infinite dimensional fractal E8 lie group, the frequency that is/creates the 64 tetrahedron grid/Sri yantra is 108=9 UPA and 231 gates Jacobs wheel which is a form of the 231 gates is a spiral-like structure and the spiral looks like one of the spirals that makes up the UPA, since the UPA is a torus that surrounds a VE which can be generated by the Fibonacci spiral the spiral that is Jacobs wheel is most likely a fibonacci spiral. Pascals triangle Powers of 11 Pascals triangle encodes all the powers of 11 each row is a power of 11, pascals triangle encodes Sierpinski's triangle. Pascals triangle, tetractys and prime number cross The infinite tetractys which is the infinite tetrahedron grid is a fractaling wave and what is interesting is that Plichta demonstrates that the mechanism of control of the transmission of a musical note through space "could only be caused by the sequence of the reciprocal prime numbers(prime number cross)". The sequence of the reciprocals of the prime numbers obeys a certain pattern that we find in fractal geometry. How does fractal geometry relate to the transmission of a musical note in space? Plichta applies probability theory to gas filled space and showing that the collisions of particles in a gas medium creates a distribution which follows a pattern that conforms to the numbers in Pascal’s triangle. The eighth stage of the Pascal triangle, with exponent value of seven, completes an isomorphic pattern that is reproduced in multiple copies at every subsequent eight levels and this pattern is called the Sierpinski triangle. The white dots represent even Pascal numbers and the black dots are odd numbers. Note that the triangle defined by the first black row of four is the tetraktys, itself an isomorphic component of the larger eight-row pattern. The structure of the tetraktys, governed by 2 and 3 (which are the two prime numbers that do not fit in the 6n ± 1), is the basis of the construction of the entire pattern at various hierarchical levels. Consequently, at every level of isomorphism the pattern architecture results from the organization of the prime numbers, especially the numbers 2,3, and 7. At every eighth row at least one new triangular pattern is restarted, which why 8 is a structural number in the Pascal triangle. For music, this is a rather concrete way of understanding the octave and why seven is a crucial number in the tonal system. This pattern within the Pascal geometry is the basis of fractal geometry. A voice or instrument transmits musical notes as sound waves that obey the fractal pattern seen above. It is interesting to note that the solid black lines in Sierpinski’s Triangle occur at intervals that correspond to standard formal lengths of music (4,8,16,32,64), this shows the doubling sequence which creates the dimensions is encoded in Sirpinskis triangle and if we replace the triangle that encodes all dimensions with a Sirpinskis triangle we get something interesting because it shows a correspondence between the tetractys and Sirpinskis triangle which I showed in my X and Y equation by showing that the triangle number equation which produces tetractys for the infinite tetractys(infinite tetrahedron grid) which is 1+2+3+4+...=-1/12 is equal to the Pascals triangle equation, and if we change each number in Pascal’s triangle into a triangle with side lengths of the number that it was but the negative version of the number we get 0 dimensional points and this will turn pascals triangle into a tetractys. The triangle that encodes all dimensions encodes all musical scales which shows a connection between the tetractys and music which Pythagoras descovered. If we replace the gas filled space with photons we would create the universe! And this is interesting because if we make the 1 at the top of Pascal’s triangle a photon then the numbers in Pascal’s triangle would be photons merged and when it reaches the value of the infinite tetractys the photons shouldn't be photons because they would be kugleblits black holes! Which fits into the information I have given also this information explains the creation of the E8 lie group through the same process that quantum atom theory explains it which shows this fits into the quantum atom theory! Pascals triangle and the Zero point field From the understanding that there is one background field (which Tesla called: The Field of Force) that we call the membrane, we say that there is infinite neutral energy, called the Zero Field Energy/Zero-point energy. The zero field energy (ZFE) can create locally holons. These holons can be seen as abstract units in mathematical sense, also energetically as entangled dynamic forces, also as spaces in cosmology and as fundamental particles. When we put this general idea in a diagram which will relate to the Pascal's Triangle we get this images: Zero point field and pascals triangle 1 and 2 This external addition to the Pascal's Triangle gives us new information about the hidden structure of the triangle. The traditional Pascal's Triangle is in fact compressed. Between each "one" there should be at least one empty zone, which represents the isolation between each "unit". In above image of the real Pascal Triangle I showed how two joined zero's - having together three layers following the topological logic - will create the number One. The number One is thus a Union, acting or observed as a Unit (1). An animated image of the ZERO PASCAL TRIANGLE related to physics shows how we can explain the strange concept of the so called "zero point energy" by a single Zero Field - a membrane - that represents the "pure energy" where Frank Wilczek refers to in his new book. When we look to the traditional approach related to the Fibonacci Numbers we see this block diagram on wikipedia. The first One that you see here is however a enigma in mathematics. What is 1^0? There are different opinions between mathematicians. In the Pelastratic approach this enigmatic first One is composed by two zero's (two background membrane peaks), making a new union that has three layers. ONE is a topological union of two zero's where one zero is active - the penetrator - and the other one is a passive peak tube. The passive and active peak have each another origin, here represented by an opposite spiral motion. Since the topological penetration (pelastration) creates three membranes in this union a "space" - with three dimensions - - is created. Now the image of two separating curves may remember you to images of particle collisions in particle colliders like at Cern. We see in the images how fundamental particles - being UNITS - will decay into other units, proving that they are Unions, similar how the number One is composed by at least two parts (zero's). It's that what the Casimir effect, virtual particles and vacuum energy (Zero Field/point Energy) are about? And what binary expressions (zero's and one's) are about? A One (1) in electronics means that curvature of "space-time" envelops or enfolds neutral energy in a measurable "shape". In mathematical sense this approach means in the Fibonacci square diagram that the first square of One (1^0) is in fact composed by (vacuum) zero's. That gives a completely new type of Fibonacci diagram that find it's confirmation in the reality of particle Physics (like in Cern Experiments) Indeed the first One didn't come out of the Quantum Magic Blue but has a logic topological and geometrical origin, like Riemann, Clifford and Einstein ("God doesn't play dice") tried to make us understand. This approach is comform with the geometric concept that matter and energy are simply different types of curvature of space. 26 pointed star This star is comprised of 26 points It has 26 joints on the outside and 26 joints on the inside and when expanded it has 24 square like faces, 24+26+26=76=38+38 The 26 joints on the inside form a sphere making 27 and 27(142857(enneagram)/124875(fingerprint of god)=3 cubes=18=star tetrahedron/seed of life and 142857 is formed by 1/7 and represents the 7 sephiroth of construction and form the hexagon that is in the star tetrahedron which constructs the seed of life, they also form the 7 yods in the tetractys with the other 3 being 369 Also 142857=(3^3)×11×13×37 Also the 26 pointed stars when expanded form a bigger sphere which is a spherical cube that is 3×3×3, also 3 tree of life's=27+1=28 There are 26 superstring dimensions which corresponds to this 26 pointed star and the last line of the tetragrammaton/tetractys also the equation which produces -1/12(infinite tetrahedron grid/infinite tetractys/7 tetrahedral tetractys) from the 26 superstring dimensions, minuses 2 from the number of dimensions so 26-2=24 which is the number of faces and 24=4 cubes(444)=64 tetrahedron grid also 24=12+12=2 dodecahedron and as we know the dodecahedron is the star tetrahedron mathematical and as we know 2 star tetrahedron form the fruit of life which encoded metatrons cube/64 tetrahedron grid. 26=13+13 and as we know 13 is the star tetrahedron tetractys/fruit of life this is interesting because it shows a star tetrahedron tetractys encoded in a star tetrahedron tetractys or a 64 tetrahedron grid making up a bigger tetrahedron grid aka the 512 tetrahedron grid which encodes the Trinity 26 dimensions and the 12 vibrational dimension also the star tetrahedron tetractys is encoded in the seed of life. Also the 26 pointed star as we know is equal to the last line of the tetragrammaton and that line also encodes the fine structure constant which is related to light and this shows this structure can be formed by the process in quantum atom theory and this structure encodes the 64 tetrahedron grid/E8 lie group which is formed by the same process! Extra information 11:11 and 1111111 *1111111^2=1234567654321 *1234567654321=21:28=777:7777 *21+28=49=7:7 *7777=1166+6611, 1166=11:66=11:(1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+11)=11:11, 66=11:55=1133 *1111111^2=1:6^2=1:36 *1:36 is the geometry encoded in 3:13:14:8:4:2:(1+1):(1+1+1):(1+1):2:4:8:14:13:3 which encodes metatrons cube and 36 also encodes the 2 star tetrahedron which create the fruit of life which encodes metatrons cube. *1111111×8=8888888=1234567+7654321 *21:28×8=168:224=168:8=176=444 Structure of Zero point field The structure of the zero point field/void is the 64 tetrahedron grid. Category:Blog posts